Leonard and Penny are fighting
by socialfirefighter
Summary: Leonard and Penny are fighting. It is a spin-off story of Bernadette teaches the gang about Fire Prevention Week which didn't need to be read first to understand this story. Lenny Week. Day Two: Arguments.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Author's Note: This story is a spin-off of another one of my story: Bernadette teaches the gang about Fire Prevention Week. This story is for Lenny Week but Sheldon, Bernadette, Amy, Raj, and Howard appear in this story. You don't need to read Bernadette teaches the gang about Fire Prevention Week first to understand this story.**

When Bernadette and Sheldon had left the living room, Penny got up off of the couch and walked toward the kitchen in Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment. Leonard got off the couchand went toward the kitchen.

"Penny, why did you get off of the couch?" asks Leonard who was talking loud.

"I got off of the couch because I was done eating. I was throwing away my plate and putting my fork in the sink," said Penny who was talking loud also.

"No you don't get off of the couch because you were done eating. You got off of the couch because you are mad that Bernadette asked Sheldon if he knew how Fire Prevention Week got started and he said no, then Sheldon asked Bernadette to tell him about Fire Prevention Week and how it got started. Also you are mad that Sheldon asked Bernadette to go with him to his room so she could tell him how Fire Prevention Week got started," yelled Leonard who starting to get mad at Penny.

"Yes, I am mad about that. I mean Sheldon and I have a brother/sister relationship. I was supposed to teach him the things that he doesn't know. His mom asked me to when she came to visit him a few years ago. I don't like that Bernadette can come into our circle of friends and think that she can teach Sheldon things when it is my job to do that," yelled Penny who was mad at Bernadette.

"Penny, she didn't know about that," yelled Leonard who was really mad at Penny now.

"Don't tell me that Leonard. She could clearly see that I am the one who is supposed to teach him things. Don't take her side," yelled Penny who was really mad at Leonard and Bernadette at this point.

"I am not taking her side," yelled Leonard who was ready to go to his room so he could get away from Penny.

"Yes, you are Leonard," yelled Penny who was ready to go to her apartment so she could get away from Leonard.

Meanwhile, Amy, Howard, and Raj were sitting on the couch watching Leonard and Penny fight in the kitchen. They didn't if they should leave the apartment, go to Sheldon's bedroom to see what Bernadette and Sheldon were up to, or if they should stay on the couch. Penny and Leonard continue to fight in the kitchen.

After a few more minutes of fighting in the kitchen, Leonard went to his bedroom while Penny went to her apartment. By this point Amy, Howard, and Raj were confused to why Leonard and Penny were fighting about so they stayed sitting on the couch because they didn't want to get in the middle of the fight between Leonard and Penny.

Meanwhile, Penny sat in her apartment and thought about what Leonard had said about Bernadette. Penny got up off her couch and went to her door. She opened the door and went across the hall to Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment so she could say her sorry to Leonard for getting mad at him when she was upset at Bernadette.

While Penny was on her way to Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment, Leonard sat in his room and thought about what Penny had said about Bernadette. Leonard knows that Bernadette didn't know that Sheldon's mom had asked Penny to teach him things that he didn't know. Leonard didn't up from his bed because he thought that Penny should come to him and say her sorry.

After a few minutes of standing in the hallway, Penny went into the apartment and asked Amy, Howard, and Raj where Leonard is. They all pointed to Leonard's bedroom so Penny went to his bedroom. Penny went into Leonard's bedroom without knocking first.

"Look Leonard. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was mad at Bernadette for doing something that Sheldon's mom asked me to do," said Penny.

"That's ok. Bernadette really didn't know and she had something that she wanted to share with all of us but she only share it with Sheldon because Amy, Howard, Raj, you and I were talking loud about something, so Sheldon and Bernadette went to Sheldon's bedroom," said Leonard.

"Let's forget about this fight and share a kiss," said Penny.

"Ok," said Leonard.

So, Penny and Leonard sat on his bed and started to kiss.


End file.
